Bat Siblings On Other Earth
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: Batfamily are on a world where they are abandoned and don't get any help until they find other outcasts. How will that end? R&R (T for swearing/cursing) Hunter x Hunter Prince of Tennis Kuroko no Basket and some others are in this story.
1. Bat Siblings On Other Earth 1

**_Summary: HERE ARE THE ANIMES HUNTER X HUNTER, KUROKO NO BASKET, PRINCE OF TENNIS AND LATER ON ONE PIECE. THEY ARE ALL MEETING WITH THE BAT FAMILY AFTER THEY GOT ABANDONED BY DIFFERENT REASONS._**

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

In the middle of the Forest, Gon {=12 years old} and his friends are in search for a town to sleep.

They were already 15 days in the Forest and still didn't find a town or city while they were on their journey.

Sadly, Gon trained day and night and caused worry to his friends.

"GON, YOU NEED TO SLEEP OR YOU'LL COLLAPSE FROM EXCAUSTION.", yelled Killua {=13 years old} angry to Gon.

Leorio {=23 years old} glared at Killua and yelled:"GON ISN'T A BABY ANYMORE, YOU KNOW. HE'S 12 YEARS OLD!"

Kurapica {=15 years old} just sat down by Gon and asked in a whisper:"Why don't you sleep?"

"Well I still need to train more for me to use a stronger Ren, then I searched for food and also stay on watch when you guys were sleeping. But don't worry, soon I'll be going to sleep 'cause I only need to do a 3 days long practice *yawn* and I can *yawn* sleep if *yawn* yu a' s'eep in a Hote' and safe fo' anima's.",explained Gon while leaning on Kurapicas chest.

Kurapica felt how Gon relaxed on his chest slightly and begun to mumble assurance at him until he fell asleep for the first time in 2 weeks.

It was strange to see how an energetic boy as Gon went out like a light after all this time but Kurapica knew that he could get Gon to sleep with these new methods he learned today.

"Could you stop protecting Gon and use those little BRAINS of your for once and think about the consequences of staying up for AT LEAST 2 WEEKS! USE YOUR STUPID DOCTOR BRAINS 'DOCTOR' LEORIO!", yelled Killua and got every second louder.

,,Guys...", began Kurapica but was cut off when Leorio yelled:"I KNOW the risks but Gon CAN Take care of HIMSELF! AND DON'T FORGET THAT I HAVE MORE BRAINS THAN YOU KIDS!"

"Guys...",begun Kurapica again but this time, Killua cut him off with:"DON'T CALL US DUMB! WE OFTEN SAFE YOUR LIFE AND GON EVEN GOT HIMSELF BITTEN BY POISONOUS SNAKES BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"

Kurapica took Gons head on his shoulder and proceeded in getting him on his lap as best as he could for later but the arguing of Leorio and Killua went on his nerves and he yelled:"GUYS! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH NOW ND STAY QUIET SO THAT GON AT LEAST CAN GET SOME MUCH NEEDED SLEEP!"

Both Killua and Leorio went through shock quiet and glared at Kurapica before they saw how Gon slept on him peacefully.

They both came to an understanding and stopped there arguing for the time being.

Leorio softened his glare and asked:"How long is he asleep?"

"Since you said that he isn't a Baby. But help me and give me a blanket for Gon before he'll get sick.",answered Kurapica softly.

Killua is the first to react and reached for the softest blanket they possessed to let Gon warm and cozy.

"Her, let me take Gon off of you, Kurapica.", offered Leorio and went down to pick Gon up when Kurapica nodded silently in agreement and gratefulness.

Gon may be light but sitting there for a long time would get them both a few painful days afterwards.

Gon got carried so that his head was on Leorios shoulder while his arms and legs swung loosely by on his body.

Leorio held Gons back and bottom tight to stop Gon from falling from his arms (like how you carry a toddler).


	2. Bat Siblings On Other Earth 2

"Mhm...Cold...f'nd...G'n...Hun'er.", mumbled Gon in his sleep and snuggled his face in Leorios crook of his neck unconsciously in his sleep for warmth.

"Whoa... He's HOT.", exclaimed Leorio suddenly out of surprise.

Killua and Kurapica looked as if he were nuts {Well, how he just said that sentence, I would've thought so too.}.

"Hey Pervert, Gon is too young for you so stop those disgusting thoughts and let him sleep in his sleeping bag and don't you fucking dare to touch him in any inappropriate way.", shouted Killua to Leorio with disgust in his voice.

Leorio first looked confused but when he finally understood it, it quickly went to horror and disgust.

He didn't speak for a few minutes and stood still with all the emotions he felt visible for everyone to see.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that I think that he has a fever of some sort. Maybe he's sick 'cause his breathing is a little wet as if he has water inside of his lungs that won't get out.",explained Leorio while carefully laying Gon down in his sleeping bag and going to his bag where his instruments are in.

Kurapica sight and went to get some food to cook.

Killua sat by Gon while Leorio examined what for illness Gon has.

In the meantime, Kurapica wondered why he couldn't find any fruits or animals in the Forest when he suddenly heard a crack from a tree branch and then a scream from a little child.

Kurapica runned at the direction of the screaming and was just in time to see a little girl, {OC = 2 years old} with dyed blond hair and baby blue eyes.

She only wore an overgrown T-Shirt and underwear.

If he had to guess, he would say that she's 1 year old.

Without thinking it over, Kurapica jumped in the air and caught the girl and landed safely with the girl in his arms on the ground.

"Baby Snake! Are you alright? Who is the pretty face?", shouted a boy with red hair, green eyes and an overgrown T-Shirt on his body.

He looked to be 15 years old and behind him was a shelter (more like a treehouse on the ground) full of children young and old.

"Mis'er sav' me when was woo'in fo' food. Me sowwy.",said the girl and begun to cry with big, fat tears.

Kurapica didn't know what to do but was happy when another boy came.

He has dyed brown hair, sky blue eyes and had only a blanket on.

"Sammy, don't cry. We know you're sorry. I'm sorry for not giving you proper meals for some days now but these fruits are illegal to eat or harvest. I promise you that tomorrow, you'll get an apple from me whatever it takes.",said the boy with a sad voice.

The boy looked to be around 16 years old and tried to hide his twitching in his fingers.

It looked like he wanted to grap or attack Kurapica for some sort of self defence in his eyes.

He begun to hug the small girl and gave her a little kiss on her forehead before watching her run off.

"Uhm... I'm sorry to inturupt but I'm confused. But first, who are you?", said Kurapica.

"I'm sorry for our rudeness. We are the children who were banned from our clan after our parents were killed. Our clan, Bizlack, banned us for our back hair with blue eyes. It's their mark of their cursed children. But we have also others who were banned from their cities or towns because of their appearance. We are here because we can't go home for fear of getting killed for our hair, eyes and skin colour. My name is Terrence McGinnes-Wayne {=15 years old} but my family calls me Terry and for another part, no, Wayne is a surname we took so that we would be 'Siblings' in everything but blood. And you are...?",explained Terry to Kurapica easily while waiting for an answere from Kurapica.


End file.
